phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:No More Bunny Business
A new Bunny secret agent poses on Candace and plans to hack into Perry's lair and steal the system of the O.W.C.A.. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build x-ray glasses after purchasing some and being ripped off. The glasses then help them help others. Read the full summary... Gallery File:There's a package outside.jpg|Candace tells her brothers there's a package outside. File:X-Ray glasses package.jpg|The X-Ray glasses the boys ordered. File:Looking through the fake X-ray glasses.jpg|Phineas looking through the fake X-Ray glasses. File:We've been ripped off.jpg|Phineas finds out they've been ripped off. File:Ferb flexes muscles.jpg|Ferb flexes his muscles from last year's bodybuilding course. File:Candace finds rabbit.jpg|Candace finds a rabbit in the yard. File:Dennis the Rabbit.jpg|Dennis, or as Candace will call him, "Mr. Cutie Patootie." Candace heart eyes.PNG File:Aren't you adorable.jpg|"Awww, you're so adorable!" File:Carl makes a sketch.jpg|"Carl is working with our field agents to make a composite sketch." File:All finished sir.jpg|"All finished, sir!" File:You said you could draw.jpg|"Carl! You could said you could draw!" File:Watching for double agent.jpg|Perry looks out for the double agent. Perry Spots Candace With a Rabbit.jpg Perry Spots a Blimp.jpg Perry Spots Phineas and Ferb.jpg File:Oh, there's Perry.jpg|"Oh, there's Perry!" File:Perry on the roof.jpg|Perry on the roof in "Pet mode." File:You're way ahead of me, Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb are planning to use carrot extract to make the pine cones. File:We have a more professional sketch.jpg|Major Monogram present Agent P with a more professional drawing of the rogue agent, Dennis. File:Dennis as a pirate.jpg|Dennis wearing a pirate costume. File:Dennis as a ninja.jpg|Dennis dressed as a ninja. File:Dennis as a biker.jpg|Dennis in biker clothes. File:Dennis in pet mode.jpg|Dennis in "Pet Mode". File:Spying on Dennis and Candace.jpg|Perry spies on Dennis and Candace. File:Finding outfits for Dennis.jpg|Candace searches for clothes to put on "Mr. Cutie Patootie." File:Dennis looks at blueprints.jpg|Dennis looks at the blueprints for a secret entrance. File:Perry encounters Dennis.jpg|Perry catches Dennis snooping around. File:Perry and Dennis.jpg|But they resume "pet mode" when Candace finds some clothes for Dennis. File:Get out of here Perry.jpg|"I don't want you ruining Mr. Cutie Patootie with your blandess!" File:Dennis gets a makeover.jpg|Candace gives Dennis a makeover. File:Spying Dennis through the window.jpg|Perry spies through the window, but Dennis closes the blinds over him. Heinz's script.jpg|Doof looks at his Journal File:Perry's running late.jpg|Doofenshmirtz noticing Perry is late for their battle. File:Doof and Planty.jpg|He makes a new agent, Planty the Potted plant, as a replacement. File:Planty gets trapped.jpg|Doof "traps" Planty. File:Candace takes carrots.jpg|Candace takes the carrots before the boys do. Hey they're not stupid!.jpg|One of the rare times Phineas is offended. File:PhineasMeetDennis.jpg|"Is it not a rabbit?" File:Candace and Dennis.jpg|Candace wants to use them to teach Dennis some tricks. File:Why is he wearing a tutu.jpg|"So why is he wearing a tutu?" File:Teaching Dennis some tricks.jpg|Candace with a carrot to motivate Dennis. File:Dennis rolls over.jpg|Dennis rolling over... File:Dennis does the worm.jpg|...doing the worm... File:Dennis does the robot.jpg|And the robot. File:Candace must have gotten a new pet.jpg|"Candace must have gotten a new pet." File:The Dog-biscuitinator.jpg|"The Dog-biscuitinator!" File:Those dogs bark too much.jpg|Doof complains about the dogs in the condo next door. File:Covering it in gravy.jpg|He then covers it in gravy so get their attention so he can throw it off the building later, along with the dogs. File:Don't give me that look.jpg|"Don't give me that look!" File:Doof gets hit in the head by Planty.jpg|Planty comes back and he gets knocked upside the head several times throughout the "battle". File:Making X-ray glasses.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella they're working on the X-Ray glasses. File:Putting glasses in oven.jpg|Isabella puts the glasses in her oven. File:Ready to try glasses.jpg|They're ready to try the glasses when... File:That's coming from my house.jpg|"It sounds like it's coming from my house!" File:I lost my wedding ring.jpg|Vivian lost her wedding ring. File:Finding the wedding ring.jpg|Phineas finds the wedding ring inside the pipe. File:Ferb prepared to get ring.jpg|Ferb is ready to get the ring out. File:I'll call my plumber instead.jpg|But Vivian decides to call her plumber instead. File:Phineas and Ferb skeletons.jpg|Isabella looks at Phineas and Ferb through the X-ray glasses. File:Finding dinosaur bones.jpg|They help an archeologist find a dinosaur skeleton buried underground. File:Buford with bellyache.jpg|Buford comes to them with a bellyache. File:Buford's stomach.jpg|They find his first place ribbon in his stomach. File:Rodeo clowns in horse costume.jpg|Rodeo clowns in horse costume. File:Horse in rodeo clown costume.jpg|A horse in rodeo clown costume. File:Circus preformers inside house.jpg|Circus performers inside house. File:Wicked witch in gingerbread house.jpg|A witch inside her gingerbread house. File:Alien expriments.jpg|Aliens preforming an experiment on a cow. File:Fighting in the yard.jpg|Dennis and Perry fighting. File:X-ray finds secret entrance.jpg|Dennis uses the X-ray glasses to find one of his secret entrances. File:Dennis takes Perry's hat.jpg|He traps Perry and steals his hat from him. File:Dennis hacking.jpg|He then hacks into the system. File:Have you seen Mr. Cute Patootie.jpg|Candace is looking for her pet rabbit. File:Perry pulls switch with his tail.jpg|Perry pulls a switch causing the carrots to fall in the backyard. File:Distracted by carrots.jpg|Dennis buried in carrots. File:Dennis arrested.jpg|Dennis gets arrested. File:Doofenshmirtz loses to planty.jpg|Doofenshmirtz accepts his defeat to planty. File:Dog pack busts through the door.jpg|A pack of dogs busts through the door. File:The carrots are gone.jpg|Phineas finds that the carrots he ordered are now gone. File:Do you like wearing pink.jpg|"Do you like wearing pink?" File:Perry gets nervous.jpg|Perry gets nervous at the thought of wearing pink clothes. File:Thank you for your service Planty.jpg|Planty gets a medal for stopping Doofenshmirtz. File:Welcome to the agency.jpg|"Welcome to the agency!" MonogramCarlNoMoreBunny.jpg DennisFights.jpg NoBunny2.jpg NoBunny1.jpg Now I dip the frames to the x-ray solution.jpg Fireside Girls are always prepared.jpg Or just five minutes in my Quick-E-Bake Oven.jpg It may take a couple of hours to set properly.jpg Phineas and Ferb Songs - X Ray Eyes - YouTube.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. No More Bunny Business